You, the only Reason I Refuse to Time Travel Back
by Titus van Beelzeblade
Summary: [AU] You woke up in a middle of a desert, and the next minute you're in a room, with a mysterious, friendly blue-haired boy. READER x Aladdin, requested by Fubukiya Lee.


**It's been a while since I updated the last fan fiction, but some of them still on hiatus, such as 'The Bond Between Us' (Digimon x Inaire) and even upcoming Saishu Mokutikichi 2 (Inaire). But, I will warm up by doing (or I'll call this challenging) a Magi fandom. For Fubukiya Lee (and other fan girls out there XD), this is reader x Aladdin fandom. Make sure you're a female (if you're a guy then I recommend you to read as a POV of a girl) to read this… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Magi franchise.  
>Note: (GN) stands for given name, (SN) stands for surname.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>You, the only Reason I Refuse to Time Travel Back<strong>

"Where... Where am I..."

You slowly opened your eyes, and you could feel that the sunlight hurts your eyes. You recoiled by lifting up your left hand and positioned it in front of your eyes, creating a shadow. You sat up by using both of your hands supporting your upper body. You were still in your casual clothes - a red shirt, a pair of blue shorts and a pair of white running shoes.

"Where... Where am I...?"

You repeated the question in your mind. You took out your mobile phone from your pocket and the time showed 11.30am. But there's no signal. Weird, you thought. Then you remembered your backpack, so you took out the green backpack from your back and unzipped it. You smiled in relief as your headphone, along with a bottle of mineral water and a small, maroon power bank, was still inside the backpack. You looked around and found nothing else. Nothing else but you and your belongings...

... and a place with sands.

"Where... Where am I...?"

You repeated the question again. For the third time. But soon you realized that you're in the middle of the desert. Then you felt a headache, so you pressed your forehead. Suddenly you remembered: moments ago you're jogging in a hilly park. You suddenly slipped and fell off one of the hills. You rolled and rolled downhill and then everything went black eventually.

You looked confused: the first minute you're jogging on a hill, the next minute you woke up in a desert.

_I need to get out of here,_ you said as you stood up, _escaping from here is possible._

You walked and ran under the hot sun. You eventually finished half a bottle of the mineral bottle. But the lactic acid built up inside the muscle cells of your body, not helping at all.

Eventually, you kneeled down, and collapsed onto the sand.

Everything went black.

Fatigue.

* * *

><p>"Where... Where am I..."<p>

You slowly opened your eyes, and you could see a beautiful ceiling on top of you. The sun shone and the sunlight was a lot warmer and more welcoming than the one when you're at the desert.

You slowly sit up. And your palms could feel something soft and fluffy. You're covered with a maroon blanket. Soon you knew that you're sleeping on a bed, instead of sands. And you looked around with your head and eyeballs moving, from left to right, up to down. The room was so beautiful and elegant - the windows, the ceiling, the walls, the vase - everything. You couldn't describe the room with any adjectives better than "brilliant" and "elegant". You checked your costume, but something's different from the one you wore back in the desert - a white blouse and a peach skirt that covers your knees.

You looked to your left and you could see a boy sitting on a wooden chair, putting his head on the side of the bed, snoring. You studied his appearance. He has a long, tied blue hair and his braid could reach the floor any time now. He has a ruby at his forehead. And he's wearing a black coat.

You're trying to get out but not waking him up, by slowly removing the blanket. But you failed. The boy felt the moving blanket and he woke up.

The boy let out a small moan and rubbed his eyes. "You... You're awake... Are you alright...?"

"Who... Who are you..." you muttered.

"I'm Aladdin, and you are...?"

Aladdin? You thought, as the familiar name was heard back when you're watching a cartoon of the same name last week. "My name is (GN) (SN)."

"(GN)-san, nice to meet you," he threw out a great smile, "and by the way, what's this?" he handed you your mobile phone.

"A phone," then you remembered the fact: about 50% of the population in the whole world don't know what a phone is.

"A phone...?" Aladdin looked curious.

"By the way," you spoke, trying to changing the topic, "where am I?"

"Sindria."

"Sin-WHAT?" you're trying to get the name correct.

"Sindria."

_Sindria_, you thought, _I heard this place before. From the history text-_ **"EEEEHHHH?!"** you suddenly jumped out from the bed, almost shouting.

You realized: you time-traveled back a thousand years ago. But how...?

"Aladdin," you asked, "do you know how to time travel...?"

"I... I have no idea about it..." Aladdin scratched his hair, "but I heard that there's a portal somewhere in the universe. Maybe not far from the desert where you fainted."

"And how did you spot me?"

"I was flying around when I saw you collapsed in the middle of the desert."

"Then..." you looked down to your new clothes, "did you see my whole naked body? What a pervert," you defended yourself by covering your upper front torso with your arms.

"No, no, (GN)-san," Aladdin explained, "I picked you up before calling upon the maids to change your clothes. You were dirty and soaked with sweat." You sighed in relief. You put your arms down. At least the boy in an age of twelve couldn't a pervert, after all.

"Well, (GN)-san," the short boy grabbed your hands, "you rested a lot for a day. Do you want to go out and get some fresh air?"

"Of course!" you threw a great smile to him, and so did he.

* * *

><p>2 days later, you arrived in front of a great castle, thanks to Aladdin who casted spells and summoned a titan, which eventually transported you and Aladdin from Sindria.<p>

"Here we are," Aladdin smiled, "I have a friend who has some knowledge about time travelling."

"Really?" your eyes went big for a second while you're looking at him, "Man, I cannot wait to go home!"

"I heard your wish, so (GN)-san, follow me." You followed Aladdin into the castle. "This is Magnostadt Academy," he explained while walking, "this is where I learn more about magic. I make a lot of friends there, too."

He smiled to you, and you could see thousands of white butterflies flying around him, then around you, then away towards the windows. "Aladdin, what are those butterflies?"

"Oh, these are called Rukh," he explained, "those ones you saw are white Rukhs. I have seen Black Rukhs and even the pink ones."

"Pink?" you hold your laughter, "is that the symbol of love?"

"I don't know," he said, "but I saw it when I saw a guy, confessing to a girl. Immediately there's hundreds of pink Rukhs flying around him, and he's blushing hard…"

You giggled, "but did he win the girl's heart?"

"Not sure," Aladdin reached one of the doors, trying to push it open, "guess what, only time tells. Now, my friend is behind the door, be sure to be polite."

You nodded as the door was opened. You could see a blonde reading an encyclopaedia.

"Titus-kun!" Aladdin shouted. "Yo, Aladdin!" was the blonde's response. You could see both of them walking towards each other and gave a passionate hug. Although it only lasted for a second, jealousy had come into your heart.

"Oh, Titus-kun, let me introduce (GN)-san. (GN)-san, this is Titus-kun."

"Nice to meet you, (GN). My name is Titus Alexius, but you can just call me Titus."

"Nice to meet you, Titus."

"Oh, I heard that you have something to ask. What is it?"

You're trying to answer, but here came Aladdin's voice. "(GN)-san said she needs to travel back to future."

"A human from the future? WOW," Titus looked at you, "(GN), are you dreaming?"

You showed up with your mobile phone, "this explains everything." Titus looked at your mobile phone with a what-the-heck-is-that face. "See, I told you. Aladdin is right, I need to get home."

"Alright, alright," Titus' finger was running through piles of books on the shelves, "there you go… 'Time travel'," and he opened the book and flipped over dozens of pages, "there you go, the portal." He handed the book to you.

_There's a portal of time travel at the east side of Al-Mushafar Desert, _you read, _and the portal will open every 15 days, and the portal will open for 3 minutes after the sun rises. You can time travel to a specific year by casting a spell, or throwing something that relates the year you want to travel. E.G. if you want to visit Ching Dynasty, you need a Chinese sword._

_I found a solution for going back home_, you thought, _but I have to wait for another 12 days, I guess…_

* * *

><p>As you knew what 'time flies' meant, today was the day before you head off to the portal. Those days, you're getting along with the shorter male. Aladdin was just twelve, but he slowly showed his pervert side in front of you. At first you thought this is embarrassing, but days later you felt okay with him. You're jealous when he's getting along with his friends, such as Uncle Sinbad, who was the ruler of Sindria, along with Morgiana, who was a feminine Fanalis, and Alibaba Saluja, a royal prince from Balbadd Kingdom.<p>

And you're getting closer to Aladdin. Every time when you told stories about the lifestyle in your timeline, he would like to listen with all ears. You came out with some technologies-related stuff, and you're patience to explain when Aladdin asked what, how and why. Every night he would return the favour by telling you about his adventure until he fell asleep. It sounded wrong as he ended up sleeping, almost touching your body, but you'll fine with him. He's a cute boy, after all, and he had more knowledge to be learnt.

Each time you got closer to him, you could sense some pink Rukhs flying around. Their population grew even more as time passed. Something's odd about him.

Or you.

A carnival was held tonight. The city was full of lights. Although the whole city was lit with fire instead of fluorescent lights, the city was still beautiful. You looked up to the night sky, and you could found millions of stars, and a bright full moon. The citizens here called this carnival Mahrajan. To them, Mahrajan is a harvest festival and this happened when a huge fish – even bigger than a killer whale – appeared, only to be sliced by Uncle Sinbad and his friends. The meat was distributed evenly throughout the whole Sindria.

_I should have wake up early, _you whispered.

"Oi, (GN)-san," just then Aladdin showed up, "I'm sorry of keeping you waiting."

"No, no," you shook your head, "It's fine. As long as we have carnival today, I'm happy about it."

"Thank goodness," Aladdin sighed in relief, "I thought you'll be mad at me. So, let's party tonight, shall we?" He grabbed your right hand and guided you to a more crowded place.

You could feel his warmth of his hands. You could feel the butterflies flying inside your guts. All of the sudden, the world became silent. You could only hear yourself breathing, along with his. You could see the so-called 'legendary' pink Rukhs flying around. _Am I falling in love… with him? _You doubted yourself.

"(GN)-san," it was Aladdin's voice, "(GN)-SAN!"

"Oh," you were just awake from the dream, shaking your head swiftly, "y-yes?"

"We're here now," he showed you a stage, where some beautiful, elegant girls dancing on the stage, "time to dance."

You nodded. You voluntarily took his hand and started to waltz with him. But as the music was not compactable with waltz, you started to speed up your dancing rhythm. You stumbled, but Aladdin held you up, preventing you from falling off the stage.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin smiled, still holding your hands, and you could see the pink Rukhs. Again and again.

"I- I'm fine," you blushed hard.

You dragged his hand, making him closer with you. You could feel his head burying in front of your chest, and his hands holding your back, but you didn't care much anymore. You brushed his hair. Everything around you became more beautiful when the fireworks showed up. More pink Rukhs flying around both of you.

…and you're starting to change your mind.

* * *

><p>Both of you were standing in the middle of the desert. Al-Mushafar Desert, the place where the time travel portal existed. You had your backpack on with all of your belongings inside, including your running shoes, just because you're getting used to walk around barefoot now.<p>

You're starting to love the past. But on the irony, you have to say goodbye to the past as the portal opens.

"Hurry, (GN)-san" Aladdin said, "enter it before the portal closes itself."

Soon you thought you have to throw something inside the portal. You unzipped your bag, but all of the sudden you found nothing to be sacrificed for. You stood there, unwilling to do so.

"What's the matter, (GN)-san?" Aladdin shouted, "don't you want to go home? You have about a minute left to enter the portal."

"Yeah… I do…" your sound suddenly sounded depressed, placing back the backpack to your back, "but…"

"But what?"

You could feel the tears at the frame of your eyes. You hesitated. You held his shoulders. "I'm… not ready to go home yet…"

"Why… (GN)-san… Why…"

You brought him closer to you, hugging him tightly, making his head burying inside your chest. You burst out into tears.

**"You… the only reason I refuse to time travel back… I really love you…"** You gently pushed him away, and he was shocked of your confession. "Aladdin… I'm falling in love with you… I don't ask you for being my boyfriend, but can I stay longer… with you…?"

All of the sudden, you could feel something touching your lips. It was Aladdin's lips. He pulled off from you a second later, and all of the sudden you could feel the breeze of wind. The portal was closed. You realized that you're too late to go home – you had to wait for another 15 days until the portal opens again.

But, you didn't care about the portal anymore. Instead, you cared about the number of pink Rukhs you could find. The answer is… thousands.

"I really love you too… (GN)-san…" Aladdin said in soft tone, "Maybe I'm too young to talk about love, but…"

"But what…" you sniffed, wiping your tears.

"I'm mature enough to talk about love…"

You giggled, "Yeah, mature enough to enjoy the women's chests. Or I mean, O.P.P.A.I." you spelled the word on purpose, sarcastically.

"(GN)-san!" Aladdin blushed hard and a bit of hot-tempered, "these are what guys do!"

"Just cut if off already," you're still laughing with tears on, "let's go home, shall we?" You held out your hand, and he placed his hand into your palm. Aladdin and you walked together, with millions of pink Rukhs flying and roaming around the bright sky with shining sunlight.

_I'm glad that I made a right decision_, you said to yourself, as you and Aladdin smiled to each other, while walking back to Sindria.

**[insert BGM: Natsukoi by SID]**  
><strong>[THE END]<strong>


End file.
